


ART: Surf's Up

by fingerprintbruises



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Fanart, Graphic Art, M/M, Manipulation, Surfing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-17
Updated: 2017-06-17
Packaged: 2018-11-15 04:04:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 57
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11222925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fingerprintbruises/pseuds/fingerprintbruises
Summary: Graphic art for Merlin Reverse Big Bang 2017, fic written by Clea2011.Merlin hates surfing. Everything about it - sand, sea, surfers...So when Gwen bribes him to come surfing with her, he's not expecting to enjoy it.He doesn't.And he absolutely does not find the hot blond prat of a surfing instructor attractive. Not at all...





	ART: Surf's Up

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Clea2011](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Clea2011/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Surf's Up](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11225811) by [Clea2011](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Clea2011/pseuds/Clea2011). 



> Thank you Narlth and SideStepping for another great year of this fest!
> 
> Many, many, many thanks to my lovely writer Clea2011 for writing SUCH A GREAT FIC for my lil' ol' art piece. I could not have asked for anything better than what you've written (I know it was a bit of a marathon)!! 
> 
> Everyone give her fic some love.
> 
> Art is posted to [LJ here](http://bend-me-baby.livejournal.com/18256.html), if you prefer.

 

**Title:** Surf's Up  
**Rating:** PG-13  
**Word Count:** 32k  
**Warnings:** None  
**Summary:** Merlin hates surfing. Everything about it - sand, sea, surfers...  
So when Gwen bribes him to come surfing with her, he's not expecting to enjoy it.

He doesn't.

And he absolutely does not find the hot blond prat of a surfing instructor attractive. Not at all...

 

**DIVIDERS**

 

****

 

 

 

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Surf's Up](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11225811) by [Clea2011](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Clea2011/pseuds/Clea2011)




End file.
